total_drama_colorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaile
Abigaile "Gaile" Porter, labeled "The 90's Kid", is 5'3, 17 year old from Albany, New York. Total Drama Colors -'The White Elephant: Episode 1' Gaile gets off the bus and immediately begins trying to meet everyone she can. She is happy and excited to be there and is shortly placed into the Pin Stripe Parrots team along with Dakota, Ashley, Jillian, and Todd. During the challenge, Gaile tries to lead by suggesting to build a cool "90's sleigh" to sled down the mountain. Her idea is deemed too impractical. She finds a cup with the Powerpuff Girls on it during the challenge, which Ashley then takes away from her. In her confessional, after the challenge it is revealed when she takes it out of her jacket pocket that she managed to get it back. After the challenge she bonds with Ry and Ashley while she struggled to reach a top shelf of her closet. She also began to get to know Dakota, Dennis and Lavender. '-Red Alert: Episode 2' In this episode, Gaile plays a huge role. She is seen rushing Dakota and herself out of the hotel when the siren begins to go off. When the teams get to the challenge, Ashley decides she had to be a defender because her rubber jelly sandals were too noisy to attack. Gaile agrees without a problem. During the challenge she, Dakota, and Ashley are successful at defeating the constant fires that threatened their team's building. All is well until Dakota and Ashley leave her alone to fight the fire while they refill their bucket and water guns. Selene is attracted to the shine of Benny's sunglasses, which Ashley stole and placed behind Gaile, and "attacks" her. This sends Gaile into a screaming, scared, panic attack. This episode reveals that Gaile is afraid of dogs. She is later rescued from the Parrot's building by Ashley and Dakota just before it burns to the ground. For the remainder of the challenge, she waits by unconscious Jillian's bedside. After the challenge, she has a run in with Ry where he tells her that Ashley was responsible for the glasses. Gaile agrees to it as a possibility. Gaile and Ry officially become friends and Gaile gives Ry a red scrunchie. He gives Gaile a rock from the fallen Parrot's building. Gaile forms an alliance with Ry and promises to protect him so long as she is in the game. '- Out Of The Blue: Episode 3' COMING SOON Friends/Enemies Friends: -Ry - Dakota -The Baroness Enemies: -N/A Appearance Gaile is very petite; standing at 5'3. She has shorter arms and tiny feet and hands. She has green eyes, long wavy blonde hair which she crimps every day, and big feathery 90's style bangs. Her hair inspiration is a mix of the later seasons of DJ Tanner from “Full House”, and Kelly Kapowski from “Saved by the Bell”. She always has her “trusty Tamogotchi” pet clipped to her belt loops, and wears a “lucky “purple scrunchie around her wrist which she never takes off. (She’d be just DEVASTATED if she lost it!) Her usual outfit consists of a bright pink crop top, lime green high waisted shorts, a pink, purple, and blue color block windbreaker (a must have in the 90’s) and her favorite pink heeled jelly sandals. She wears a blue wire choker around her neck. Personality Gaile is a very sweet and outgoing girl, with a loud and spunky personality. She loves how she stands out from the rest of the crowd, and is proud to be different. She walks around in her unique 90’s ensembles with her head held high and a bounce in her step. She LOVES to talk to people, and try to make them happy. Because of this she tends to try to talk to everyone and be their best friend, even if they don’t want her there. Some people are frightened of her style, and the way she speaks in her loud New York-ian accent. Gaile is very intelligent due to her love of reading and writing, and is always thinking. When it comes to challenges she likes to take a moment to look everything over and figure out what she needs to do in her head beforehand. She’s the always look before you leap type. But when she has it all figured out she can do whatever needs to be done. She isn't afraid to step up and lead. She also is a bit superstitious. She has convinced herself that if she doesn't keep her lucky purple scrunchie on her wrist at all times, bad things will happen. (This stemmed from a traumatic experience where she got badly bitten by a dog the one day she left it on her dresser at home. She also became afraid of dogs this way.) Gaile’s goal in life is just to make people smile. She is always doing sweet little favors for people (again not everyone likes this) from drawing them pictures, to getting them extra treats, to complimenting them. This tends to make Gaile an easy target for being used Strengths -Gaile is very intelligent which is good when it comes to challenges (skill and intelligence based) - She is a dedicated worker, that will do anything to accomplish a task and make her teammates happy. - Gaile is a skilled writer (especially in the horror genre) - She is generally a likable character and usually non-confrontational (you really have to push her buttons.) - Not afraid to be a leader. -Gaile also had impecable people skills and is sweet to everyone. Weaknesses - Doesn't always realize when people are getting annoyed. - Easily taken advantage of for her kindness. - Strength and sports are not her forte, but she isn’t a totally uncoordinated weakling. - Afraid of dogs (Sometimes has flashbacks) Family Gaile comes from a very strict family. Her mother and father are both very Christian, very Conservative, and very pro-Organic. Her mother, Ruthie Porter works as a real estate saleswoman. Her father Burton "Burt" Porter works as a college professor. Both parents are very strict and grow their own food, and make their own clothes. Gaile also has an older sister named Rose who is now 25 years old and finishing grad school with a degree in English. Back Story On August 10th, 1997 Abigaile “Gaile” was born in Albany, New York to her mother (Ruthie Porter) and father (Burton Porter) who are both extremely strict. Growing up, Gaile’s parents would never let her do anything the other kids her age were allowed to do. She was not allowed to watch TV at all, she could only eat the organic food that was grown in the garden of her backyard, and she could only wear the clothes that her mother made her. Her parents were trying to teach her about greed so they didn’t buy her the newest toys that the other kids were playing with. Instead she played with her older (13 years old then. Now 25 years old) sister’s hand-me-downs. Most days when she was bored, she would go to the library and read. (Her favorite books were the Goosebumps series, and anything written by Judy Blume). She quickly learned to love reading and began writing her own little stories as well. Writing would continue to be another passion of hers. She grew up miserable and feeling extremely out of the loop, as she listened to her friends buzz about the newest episode of “Rugrats” and “All That”. (When Jamie Lynn Spears joined the cast of “All That” was the hugest news since the marriage of Cory and Topanga!!) She became extremely jealous of her friends and how they had the freedom to follow trends, and be “normal” children. She wanted that more than anything. When Gaile turned 13 she became angry and went to live with her Aunt and Uncle. They allowed her to finally start having a childhood though at the time the 90’s trends had gone away. As Gaile began experiencing all the things she wasn’t allowed before, she developed an obsession for the 90’s and made it her life. Trivia -Gaile is lactose intolerant -Gaile collects 90’s memorabilia and wears only 90’s clothing. -She worked for 3 summers serving ice cream to pay for Cher’s car from “Clueless” when she was 15. -Gaile loves to sing but is very tonedeaf. -Gaile is not known to anger unless you call her by her real name, Abigaile. Category:Contestants